


Ultraviolet

by Nugiha



Category: If Loving You Is Wrong (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dramedy, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Stalking, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Marcie's cousin moves in with her and soon finds an unhingered Travis stalking Kelly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ultraviolet  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes, Marcie has a cousin who recently moved in with her, Alex won custody of her and Randall's child(Thomas) after he was kidnapped by Rusty, Brad is in the process of divorcing Alex and he and Marcie are together. I thought this fandom needed more fics, so here's my own addition.  
> Fandom(s): If Loving You Is Wrong  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Marcie's cousin moves in with her and soon finds an unhingered Travis stalking Kelly.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Mild Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Taylor...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Melanie Taylor…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Daniel Taylor…Denzel Washington

Outside Alex's Home

If anyone was unhappy as Marcie about having to live with her cousin who had just turned eighteen a couple of months ago, it had to be her cousin himself Jari Taylor, his parents had gone traveling and she had taken him in as a favor to her uncle. Jari wasn't close to his cousin at all, they _rarely_ even saw each other except funerals.

Jari had decided to go for a walk, he had been introduced to Marcie's live-in boyfriend, Brad and had discovered through eavesdropping that the man was _still_ married to a woman who lived down the street. He couldn't help but find something off about it but figured that it wasn't his business.

Just before he was about to pass one of the houses, a frisbee nearly hit him in the face before Jari caught it and saw five children who were no more than eight years old playing in front yard.

The young adult had half a mind to toss the frisbee onto the roof and leave it there but Jari _wasn't_ a cruel person by nature, he walked over to the five kids with the object in hand and said nothing while holding it out for one of them to take.

"My bad." said Peter while taking the frisbee from Jari, he had brown spiky hair and green eyes and was eight like his fraternal twin Paisley.

Jari weakly smiled before turning to leave. "Don't worry about it."

"You live with Miss Marcie and my dad right?" Paisley asked which caused him to turn around again, she had the same brown hair and green eyes as Peter's only her hair was alot longer than his.

"She's talking about Mister Brad." Mika explained at the confused look on Jari's face, she was of hispanic descent with long black hair and aquamarine eyes.

Jari gaped the twins in surprise, Brad had _never_ mentioned them to him not that he had given the man a chance to but still. "You're Brad's kids? I didn't know that."

The mother of Peter and Paisley then came outside after the kids introduced themselves and narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "Who are you?" the short blond haired woman demanded.

"Jari."

"He lives with Miss Marcie and Mister Brad." Justice explained, he was of afro american descent with shaved dark hair and brown eyes.

It had taken Jari all of five minutes to explain to Alex that he was Marcie's cousin and that he was living with her for the time being and that he met the kids via a frisbee almost hitting him in the face.

"I hope you told Jari that you're sorry." Alex said whilst shooting a stern look to the five kids.

Frankie quickly nodded along with the other four, he was of afro american descent with long dark dreadlocks and brown eyes. "We did Miss Alex."

Alex then waved the kids inside the house. "Great, it's time for dinner."

Jari had figured avoiding his cousin and Brad was over with. "I should probably get back home." he said.

"Come on kids." Alex said.

Just before Jari could turn and start walking home, he was stopped by Alex who invited him to dinner one night the following week. Despite feeling skeptical of Alex's motives due to his cousin's contempt and disdain for the woman for _obvious_ reasons, Jari decided to accept.

Jari managed to duck Marcie while heading into the house that evening and up to his room, the young adult picked up a newspaper sitting on the nightstand and went through the classified ads until finding out that the Maxine Police Department was hiring for 911 operators.

The next morning, Esperanza stopped Jari who was about to leave the dispatch room following his _successful_ interview and introduced herself as Mika's mother and his new coworker, the hispanic woman had been mentioned by Marcie a couple of times and he got the impression that his cousin _wasn't_ too fond of her.

It turned out that way back when Alex, Marcie, Justice's mother Kelly, Frankie's mother Natalie, and Esperanza were all friends once until Alex had an affair with Marcie's husband at the time, Randall, the other girls chose to support Alex since they had known her way _before_ meeting Marcie.

Though Kelly tried to remain friends with Marcie, the latter felt that she was taking Alex's side and eventually broke off their friendship. Now anytime his cousin saw the other four women, it usually ended with some kind of argument.

Jari believed Esperanza since even though he didn't know her, he _knew_ his cousin quite well.

They had been talking for a bit when Esperanza checked her watch and asked Jari if he wanted to have lunch with her sometime, he wanted to get to know her better and nodded his head in agreement.

Jari had started at his new job with Esperanza training him and the latter had even introduced him to Kelly and Natalie as the week flew by, neither woman was rude to him outright though he could tell that both especially Natalie had their guard up. The young adult got the feeling that Alex, Kelly, Natalie, and Esperanza _didn't_ add friends into their group often.

On Friday, the young adult was on the way to Alex's house for dinner when he noticed the same odd occurence that had been happening over the past few days in the form of Travis parked across the street and watching Kelly's house.

Travis was apparently Kelly's ex that had been stalking her since the break-up which Jari had only recently learned after overhearing the two arguing in the street.

Jari wondered if Kelly knew about this and considered telling her, but they were still getting to know each other so he decided that it would probably be best for him to stay out of _whatever_ was going on.

Pushing those thoughts aside as he reached Alex's front porch and knocked on the door, he waited for a few minutes until the short blond-haired woman opened the door and smiled before greeting him with a hug. The blond introduced him to her infant son, Thomas while walking Jari into the dining room where the food was placed on the table.

Alex had prepared a meal of beef steak, salad, and rice with a cherry pie still cooling in the oven for dessert.

Soon enough, Peter and Paisley joined them and after greeting their guest, the twins both claimed Jari as their ' _best friend_ ' and got into an mini argument about who he should sit next to until Alex broke up by suggesting a coin flip which Paisley _won_ after calling heads.

Dinner went smoothly with the twins asking Jari a million questions with Alex only chuckling at his misery and after dessert, Peter asked if he wanted to play him on the Wii and Jari agreed to _one_ game.

Another argument between the twins was _narrowly_ avoided when Jari promised to read to Paisley afterwards. It was almost the twin's bedtime when Jari chose to head home, Alex walked him to the door and they exchanged phone numbers with plans to get together for dinner again soon.

***

Outside Kelly's Home

While on the way home, Jari noticed that Travis' car was still parked across the street and that the man appeared to climbing into Kelly's house through one of the windows, he knew Esperanza was working that evening and decided to text her.

It took all of ten minutes before Esperanza pulled up in her car and Jari got inside, the two were talking while keeping their eyes on Kelly's house.

"Why didn't you want me to call this in?" asked Esperanza as she gave Jari a skeptical look.

Jari looked down, the young adult wanted to make sure that he wasn't jumping to conclusions. "I wanted to make sure you were filled in on the sitch first."

"Right."

"I've only noticed him watching her house, but this is the first I've seen of him breaking in."

Esperanza raised her eyebrow. "How long has he been doing this Jari and why didn't you tell Kelly or even me before this?"

"Everyday this week Esperanza, I didn't want to make waves, thought that I was losing it." Jari said.

***

Epilogue.

It was the worst kept secret of the town that the Maxine police station was full of corrupt cops, they _couldn't_ be trusted to deal with the situation which Jari had learned fast. Esperanza called Natalie and filled her in on the situation while asking for the number to the FBI, no one knew or asked why Natalie had the phone number since the woman either refused to answer or changed the subject when it was brought up.

It took the FBI no more than ten minutes to arrive at Kelly's house where Esperanza and Jari remained, both of them were keeping their eyes on the situation in case their friend got hurt. Jari watched as the FBI escorted a handcuffed Travis out of Kelly's and into one of the cars, the man kept yelling that he loved Kelly and that they _couldn't_ take her away from him. Jari nodded as Esperanza ran into Kelly's after telling him that everyone would be meeting there in five minutes, he got out of Esperanza's car and prepared to follow his friend when Brad and Marcie approached him and asked what was going on.

The only thing Jari would tell the duo was to ask Kelly since it was her business before walking off and into Kelly's house with Alex and Natalie arriving a few minutes after him.

That situation actually brought Jari closer to Alex, Kelly, Natalie, Esperanza, Ramsey, and Lushion who soon accepted him into their group, they all got together to talk and have drinks as often as they could. Sometimes Ramsey, Lushion, and Jari had guy's _weekend_ which usually involved watching sports on the TV and pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
